wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podmiasto
Banshee Plugastwo Val'kyr Duch Zombie |Znani mieszkańcy = Sharlinda Donald Adams Mistrz Apotekariuszy Faranell |Ważne miejsca = Aptekarium |Język = Mowa Rynsztokowa Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny Orczy |Religia = Światło (Kult Zapomnianego Cienia) Demonologia |Data założenia = 22 ADP |Status = istnieje |Rząd = Monarchia absolutna |Przynależność = Królestwo Opuszczonych (stolica) Horda |Główny budynek = Kwartał Królewski |Przywódca = |Organizacje = Opuszczeni Podmiasto Rada Opuszczonych Królewskie Stowarzyszenie Aptekariuszy |Karczma = (Karczma w Podmieście) |Poczta = |Stajnia = |Kuźnia = |Bank = |Dom aukcyjny = |Loty = Grobowiec Wysokie dowództwo Opuszczonych Brill Bulwark Smolny Młyn |Statki = Orgrimmar Grom'gol Lądowisko Zemsty }} :Jeśli szukasz frakcji, zobacz Undercity (frakcja) 'Podmiasto '''jest stolicą Opuszczonych nieumarłych należących do Hordy. Znajduje się ono na Polach Tirisfal, na północnym krańcu Wschodnich Królestw. Samo miasto znajduje się pod ruinami historycznego miasta Lordaeron. Aby się doń dostać, trzeba przebyć zrujnowane zewnętrzne umocnienia Lordaeron oraz opuszczoną komnatę tronową, by udać się do jednej z trzech wind, z których każda strzeżona jest przez dwie Plugastwa. Historia Stolica Lordaeron stała w tym miejscu przez wieki jako pomnik potęgi ludzkości. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny książę Arthas Menethil zamordował swojego ojca, króla Terenasa w komnacie tronowej królestwa Lordaeron oraz zniszczył miasto. Planował on użyć Lordaeron jako swojej stolicy na kontynencie, więc rozkazał znacznie rozbudować katakumby istniejące pod miastem. Kiedy Król Lisz wezwał Arthasa do Northrend, porzucił on swoją pracę i pozostawił ją nieukończoną. Podczas wyprawy Arthasa na północ, Sylvanas Windrunner wyswobodziła się spod kontroli Króla Lisza i zebrała wokół siebie wiele banshee oraz innych nieumarłych. Dzięki pomocy Varimathrasa pokonała ona Upiornych Władców sprawującymi pieczę nad miastem i posłała swoich nowych poddanych, Opuszczonych, do kontynuowania dzieła Arthasa. Opuszczeni ukończyli budowę Podziemnego Miasta i obecnie sprawują kontrolę nad całą okolicą. Wrath of the Lich King * * Kwartały thumb|280px|Mapa Podziemnego Miasta Poszczególne kwartały miasta zostały rozmieszczone symetrycznie wokół okrągłego centrum. * Ruiny Lordaeron - obszar zewnętrzny kryjący wejście do samego miasta * Kwartał Handlowy - centralna część miasta, pod wyjściami z wind * Kwartał Łotrzyków - na południowym wschodzie od Kwartału Handlowego * Magiczny Kwartał - na północnym wschodzie od Kwartału Handlowego * Kwartał Wojenny - na północnym zachodzie od Kwartału Handlowego * Aptekarium - na południowym zachodzie od Kwartału Handlowego * Kwartał Królewski - na południe od wejścia do Aptekarium * Ścieki - poprzez tunel na zachód od miasta * Kanały - wolna przestrzeń pomiędzy kwaterami Ważne postacie Z tronu stojącego w Kwartae Królewskim królowa banshee Sylvanas Windrunner rządzi przy wsparciu Upiornego Władcy Varimathrasa oraz ducha Sharlindry. Spośród ważniejszych postaci warto wymienić również Bethora Icesharda, który jest potężnym czarodziejem stojącym na czele stowarzyszenia magów i czarnoksiężników w Podziemnym Mieście Ważniejsze miejsca thumb|Proporzec Opuszczonych oraz Podmiasta. * Bank znajduje się w samym centrum miasta, na środkowym poziomie Kwartału Handlowego * Treser Nietoperzy rezyduje w południowo-zachodniej części Kwartału Handlowego * Ratusz znajduje się w północno-wschodnim rogu Kwartału Handlowego * Dom Aukcyjny znajduje się w kanałach okalających Kwartał Handlowy * Skrzynka pocztowa stoi w północnej części najwyższego poziomu Kwartału Handlowego Klejnot Translokacji Od wydania Burning Crusade gracze zaopatrzeni w rozszerzenie mogą dostać się do pałacu w Silvermoon z pominięciem ryzykownej drogi przez Ziemie Plagi. Klejnot stoi w nowo otwartej zachodniej części ruin nad samym Podziemnym Miastem. Grobowiec króla Terenasa O ile memoriał króla Terenasa wygląda jak kamienny grobowiec, to w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos wyraźnie widać, że zwłoki króla zostały spalone. Później urna z prochami została użyta do wskrzeszenia Kel'Thuzada. Mimo że nie wiadomo, co później stało się ze szczątkami doczesnymi Terenasa, memoriał na cześć króla wznieśli prawdopodobnie sami Opuszczeni, wciąż żywiący pamięć o zmarłym władcy. Komnata Tronowa thumb|Komnata Tronowa Gdy stoisz w Komnacie Tronowej, najlepiej na jej środku, w tle słychać fragmenty rozmowy Arthasa ze swoim ojcem. Jeśli przyjrzeć się bliżej, nieopodal stóp tronu znajduje się niewielki ślad z krwi w miejscu, którędy potoczyła się korona Terenasa. Podobnie w zewnętrznej hali wiodącej do komnaty tronowej można usłyszeć radość mieszkańców Lordaeron z powrotu Arthasa. Na podłodze można zobaczyć martwe płatki róż, te same, które widać w jednym z przerywników filmowych w Warcrafcie III. Transport Lot * The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest * Forsaken High Command, Silverpine Forest * Brill, Tirisfal Glades * The Bulwark, Tirisfal Glades * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Revantusk Village, Hinterlands * New Kargath, Badlands * Sandy Beach, Shimmering Expanse * Light's Hope Chapel Zeppelin * Orgrimmar, Durotar * Grom'gol Base Camp, Northern Stranglethorn * Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord Teleport * Silvermoon City, Eversong Woods (Klejnot translokacji znajdujący się w Ruinach Lordaeronu) * The Dark Portal, Blasted Lands (w Kwartale magicznym) Zadania :''Główny artykuł: Zadania w Undercity. Dodatkowe informacje * Nieopodal miasta znajdują się dwie wieże zeppelinów, które oferują połączenia z Orgrimmarem w Durotarze, Obozem Grom'Gol w Dolinie Dławiących Pnączy oraz Desantem Zemsty w Wyjącym Fiordzie. * Zielona ciecz wypełniająca kanały nie powoduje żadnych obrażeń, a dość gęsto rozmieszczone są schody umożliwiające z niej wyjście. * W Podziemnym Mieście nie ma handlarza owocami. * Używając umiejętności Postrzegania Niewidzialnych w Ruinach Lordaeron (wewnątrz murów, lecz przed komnatą tronową) pozwala zobaczyć niskopoziomowych nieumarłych wrogów nazywanych "Citizen of Lordaeron", podobnych do Niedostrzegalnych w Lesie Zmierzchu. * Mimo że z zewnątrz można zobaczyć liczne wieże i dachy, jest to tylko iluzja. Dawne Lordaeron ogranicza się tylko do dziedzińca, komnaty z Klejnotem Translokacji oraz grobowca, będącego dawniej częścią oryginalnego miasta. Twórcy gry nie przewidzieli dla graczy możliwości zobaczenia Lordaeron z góry, a jedynie przejścia przez nie. de:Unterstadt en:Undercity es:Entrañas fr:Fossoyeuse Kategoria:Polany Tirisfal Kategoria:Miasta Hordy Kategoria:Stolice Kategoria:Horde flight path